


I Promise

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Star Trek <br/>Characters: Pavel Chekov <br/>Relationship: Pavel/reader <br/>Request: No real specific idea or anything but... Something fluffy and smutty for Chekov :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

You were sitting in your office, your lamp shinning down on your paperwork. Well, it wasn’t your paperwork but it was Scottys but he had passed out in his room over 2 hours ago. So, since he had allowed you a day off last week, you had decided to return a favour and took the paperwork to your office. You were basically his assistant and you were next in charge if he needed to leave for any reason.   
There was a small knock on your door which made you jump. It was well past 12 and most crew members would be sleeping. That, and no one knew you were here.   
You get up and approached the door before opening it to reveal a rather tired looking Chekov.   
“Chekov, what are you doing up at this hour?” You ask, checking your watch to make sure it wasn’t actually 9 in the morning.   
“I-I couldn’t sleep.” He stuttered, looking at his shoes. You saw he was wearing his PJ and a jumper over the top. His curly hair was in a worse state than normal and his eyes looked wore and had bags under than.   
You had been close friends with Chekov from the start. Both your and Chekov were the same age and that seemed to cast doubt on your ability’s in your field of work. But that didn’t stop you from both surprising the crew. Because of this, your friendship quickly grew and became so much more. You would lean on each other for support like family and you would laugh like friends. He would come down to shadow Scotty who would always make a point of saying what a sweet couple you would make after the Russian had left. You would punch his arm but that wouldn’t stop you from blushing and wishing you could be with Chekov in that way.   
But as time passed, you found yourself longing for Chekov in more of a intimate way and something told you he was feeling the same. The touches would send a tingle through your spin and Chekov would go out of his way to be around you. Sometimes he would let his touches linger, not letting a hug end quickly or brushing your hair out of your face, his fingers brushing your cheeks.   
“Do you want to come sit with me? I could use the company.” You smile, stepping back for Chekov to step in to your office, his curls bouncing on top of his head which caused you to giggle. He turned to you, his head tilted in question.   
“Your hair is just so curly, Chekov.” You couldn’t help but reach out, touching the curls with your fingers. You saw with out a shadow of a doubt, a deep red dust Chekovs cheeks.   
“Ive told you to call me Pavel.” He says as he pulls away and tries to use his fingers to tame his hair as he walked over to your desk. There was a chair there so he slouched in it. You watch him curiously. He seemed a little more on edge than normal. His body and movements were strange and different. But you smile and walk back to your desk. But instead of sitting in your seat, you perched on the desk in front of him.   
“sorry, Pavel. Force of habit.” You smile kindly at him. You looked at him to see he was staring at you, those big green eyes. You saw a level of fear inside them which you had never seen before.   
“Whats wrong, Pavel?” You move closer to him but he pushes himself up off the seat and turned away from you, his fingers through his hair.   
You were surprised at the sudden outburst from your old friends. He had never been like that before. You were quick to move to him, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. There was only one thing you could think of which could have affected Chekov in this way.  
“What did you dream?” you whisper, trying to keep a calmness about you despite the fact you were scared. Chekov didn’t answer straight away so you moved round so you were standing in front of him. He totally avoided your eyes ad turned his head to the side. You smiled at him and placed your hands on his shoulder, gently pushing him back till he was leaning against your table. He used his hands to lean on the table as you dropped your hands. Chekov took a deep breath.   
“We were on a mission. And something went wrong, I cant remember what but you got hurt. Badly. And I-i-i- couldn’t help you.” Chekov broke down, his hands coming up to cover his face as he started to sob into his palms. You were stunned but within a moment, you wrapped your arms around his neck. Pulling him against your body, you felt him bury his face in your neck and his tears running down your neck. You half wondered where this dream came from. On the one hand, it showed Chekov had deep feelings for you which made a blush rise to your cheeks. But on the other hand, you worried about him. You were a red shirt, which meant you had a higher chance of getting hurt, much higher than Chekov so there was a high possibility something could happen to you. But that wasn’t what Chekov needed to hear.   
You felt his hands wrap around your waist and pull you tight against him.   
“Pavel, I’m not going anywhere soon.” You try and sooth him, running your hands up into his hair. Chekov pulled away, his eyes red and watery.   
“Promise?” He asked, his bottom lip quivering slightly which made your heart explode. But you both then realised how close you were, wrapped in each other’s arms, his lips only a few inches from your own. His eyes darted down to your lips and back to your eyes. You knew what he was thinking and you were thinking the same thing.  
“I promise.” You whispered before Chekov leaned in, sealing the promise with a kiss.   
The kiss was simple and sweet, as if testing the grounds before it began to grow and you both gain confidence.   
Chekov moaned lightly into the kiss, making a spark of pleasure run through your body. You couldn’t control yourself and you could tell neither could he. The kiss became more and more passionate.   
Chekov turned you both so he was now pressing you up against the table. You quickly jumped up so you were perched on the desk, Chekov quickly stepping so he was between your legs. You gasped at his boldness but before he could pull away, you had wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer.   
Chekov was as eager as you and his hands began to run up and down your sides. As he did this, your own desire made you want more than just this heated make-out session. So you decided to see if Chekov wanted to go further.  
You began to tug at the bottom of his PJ top, your body grinding against his. Chekov shivered slightly but then pulled away to pull off his top.   
You bite your lower lip at the sight of Chekovs toned chest. It was clear he didn’t just sit at his desk as you reached out, running your fingers across his chest. You felt Chekov running his fingers up your bare leg, sending shivers down your spin. You were slightly grateful for the short dress that was your uniform as Chekov tugged at the bottom of the dress, his eyes almost pleading with you. You couldn’t help but smirk at you took off your dress, leaving you sitting on the desk in your bra and panties. Chekov took this opportunity to pull off his PJ shorts, leaning him in his boxers. You pulled him into a passionate kiss as his hands travelled around to your back so he could unclip your bra.   
The second it fell from your chest, his hands were on your breasts, both of you gasping into the kiss. You threw your bra across the room, pulling away from the kiss so your head could fall back. You had imagined his hands on you but this was so much better. You could feel his need growing as he gently grinded against your inner thigh. You felt Chekov attack your neck, making a moan fall from your lips as he kissed and bit you.   
“Pavel.” You moaned, your voice shaking as you felt his hand sliding up your inner thigh. Your muscles tensed as he gently stroked your heated core. You were quick to return the favour and reached between your bodies to cup Chekovs hard member through his boxers. He let out a shaky breath but gently thrust into your hand. Pavel then hooked his fingers on your panties, glancing up at you as you looked at him. You lifted your hips up and allowed him to pull the material off. You were quick to push down his boxers and as they pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them and kicked them away.   
As he lined himself up with your entrance, he glanced up to you, making sure it was still all okay with you. You nodded and in one swift thrust, he filled you. He stretched your walls in the most pleasurable way possible.   
Chekov let out a long, broken moan as his eyes roamed your body, his hips begin to move. Your arms, which had been supporting you, became weak as the pleasure filled your body so you lay down on the table, your back arching off the wood. Chekov seemed to love the new view as he leaned down and began to kiss and lick at your bare chest. This only increased your pleasure and you raked your fingers down his back, probably leaving marks but you didn’t care.   
Your toes curled as you wrapped your legs back around his waist.   
Chekov placed a hand either side of your waist as he stared down at you, his eyes half hooded with desire. You loved the sight as well as the feeling. His lips suddenly became irresistible to you so you propped yourself up on your elbows so you could kiss him deeply.   
Chekovs thrust began to speed up, only driving your pleasure higher and higher. You could feel your orgasm approached which made you moan into the kiss. This seemed to only drive Chekov as he gripped your sides.  
“[y/n]!” Chekov cried out. His cry was all you needed.   
Your orgasm claimed your body, making your whole body shake with pleasure. You used one elbow to prop your body up while your other hand ran through Chekovs hair, gripping as you moaned Chekov watched you closely, only needing another few thrusts before his own end claimed him and he realised his seed inside you.   
You both collapse on the table, panting hard. You could feel Chekovs heart beating hard and fast.   
You couldn’t help but smile gently as you felt Chekov pressing kisses to your neck.   
“that was-“ you say as Chekov pulls back, his cheeks bright red.   
“yeah, it was.” He smiled lovingly down at you. He gently stroked your cheek which made you giggle.   
“What is it?” you lean into his touch.   
“Im just afraid I’ll wake up any minute and you’ll be gone.” He whispered, looking away as his cheeks became brighter. You pushed yourself up, cupping his cheeks as his arms wrapped around you.   
“Why don’t we head back to my room and go to bed? And I’ll still be there when you wake.” You smile, knocking his nose playfully with your own.   
“Promise?” he chuckles, returning the knock with his own nose.   
“I promise.” You smile lovingly at him.   
The paperwork could wait till the morning.


End file.
